In the end You'll never know
by Devils Anarchist
Summary: This is a simple one shot i have done on L and Light. In L's dying last moments. His thoughts about what has truly happened.Sorry if it may suck. please read.


**Chapter One: L.**

One shot. Here is my first one shot, I hope you all will enjoy it.

-Also my first Death Note fic.

This is about L's memories. Right to the time that he dies….kinda.

* * *

So, I was right wasn't I? about you, the entire time I had always been right. And yet, I had tried to prove that you weren't him. I tried not to think about it, I tried everything to prove you were Kira. But I think why I had tried to prove you were him, was because I didn't want you to be him.

But, in the end I believed I always knew.

When I had found hard evidence that you were him, you always seemed to mislead me. Mislead my accusations. You fought so hard to prove that you hadn't been him. In that you had gained my trust. You had broken past my first wall of defence. You had proved to me you had not been Kira, for a time anyways.

You had gained my trust, you had been my first. My first friend. To say that sounds so odd. I had never had a friend, I had never had anyone get close to me. They had always been wary of me, unsure of what to say. Knowing I was analyzing them. Figuring out who they really were.

But that was who I was, I was **L**. The most unknown, wanted, detective I guess you could say in the world. I had caught as many criminals. I had never been stopped, or out witted. But I guess when you have a death god on your side, it makes things a bit harder to predict your next move.

I remember when I met you, I knew you were Kira right away. There had been no doubt within my mind that you weren't him. I was so positive. But when it came down to proving that, you made it hard. I had stayed up for days, trying to prove that you were Kira. It had all pointed to you, without you the case would have been at a dead end. I would have nothing to go on. And you would have won.

I remember the day that Misa had shown up, your face had proved that she shouldn't have been there. That she shouldn't be around me. I had figured that out first. I had figured out that she was the second Kira. But when I had taken her, your face remained steady. Then you offered to be locked up as well. To be proven that you had and hadn't been Kira. It had been weeks, and the case against you grew. That you were in fact Kira. But then, the killings started they started up again even though you had been locked away.

I knew you had to be let go, I wasn't allowed to keep you. I would have liked to keep you away, I would have been ecstatic in knowing I had caught Kira at last. But you..

You were always one step ahead of me, you were leading me into a trap. You had drawn the entire plan, you had been leading me the entire time. Every time I had gotten remotely close to catching you, you always found a way to miss lead me. A way to weasel out off my grasp. But in fact, you had it all planned out.

Then, came the day, I had you down to 0. I had given up in thinking you had been Kira. No, not given up, I had delayed my accusations. I still had you in my mind, to me you were always Kira. But then two Kira's were back. Two were around, so I had to focus upon them. I had to focus all my attention upon them. I had forgotten about you once, and that was my down fall.

Once I had touched the note, I saw what you had seen. A death god. I had always refused to believe they actually existed. To have something more powerful then us controlling what we did, how we died and when. And I saw her, she was to say the least, frightening. It may have been only weeks. But I had figured everything out. I had figured out that she had been the second. And I knew I was to prove it, I knew that I needed to prove it. But your eyes always remained calm and collective. But, then she disappeared. I knew right away what was to happen to me.

I had yelled, I had asked where she had gone, no one had known. But the look upon your face, you knew. Didn't you? You knew where she had gone. She was protecting someone. Was it you? Or was it Misa? I will never know. But then it was over, I knew he had died. He had erased everything on Kira, on you. On everything I had ever investigated on everything I knew. It was gone.

I knew instantly that when he had hit that single button. He was dead.

And I was next.

I had just let go, and I had fallen. I hadn't made very much of a sound. I had just fallen over, as if I had just dozed off. But that's what it was, wasn't it?

It was just like sleeping.

You made a dash, you caught me before I had hit the ground. You caught me and watched me die. You watched me silently. You knew, how I would die and when. You had it all planned out, you planned everything out.

In the end.

I knew it was you, I always had. But this confirmed it. I knew who you truly were.

I hate to admit it, you were my friend.

I had grown to trust you.

But that's what you wanted. Wasn't it?

Light Yagami.

I just wish, that before I had died. That I had confirmed who you were. That you had been locked away, so none of this would have happened.

Kira.

But I guess, for now.

You will continue killing, you will continue being _him_.

I just wish, I'd see your face when you face the successors that they have chosen to replace me.

But, I will be watching.

Just one warning I have for you, before I truly fade into the darkness.

Apart you will be safe. But together, you will die.

Remember that, Kira. No, Light Yagami.

That when they come, be sure to get rid of one before they go together and get rid of you first. Watch carefully, and never underestimate them.

It'll take two.

To surpass me.

And so it ends.

To bad you shall never know my real name.

Light…

* * *

The end.

I hope you all liked it.


End file.
